Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2016
08:22 Ja mogę 08:22 ^^ 08:22 Nazywam się Smarker Smarkers jak coś 08:22 Smarkers 08:22 *Harde bassy* 08:23 Zaakceptuj :v 08:24 done 08:25 Dobra, spadam. Może będę później 08:25 yo 08:29 http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2625943/magia.html 08:41 TVN 08:41 nie 08:41 Hej Kuro :0 08:44 Kyu <3 08:46 (derper) 08:48 O co tu chodzi na Trygława i Swaroga!? 08:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okdbKcprsgY ło żesz 08:52 ale bitsy 09:08 * 09:14 yo 09:16 Hej 09:16 Elo 09:17 Kuro <3 09:24 Kuro jest duchę 09:25 Zresztą każdy teraz jest duchę :vvv 09:25 huuu, jestem duchem sajku, huuuu 09:26 :\ 09:26 hejka 09:26 Hej 09:26 Hej 09:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCKDsjLt_qU fuuj 09:27 cholernie dobrze zachowują te zwłoki 09:27 w idealnym stanie ;o 09:28 na co można mieć operacje i umrzeć> 09:29 Serce 09:29 jak zamiast silikonem wypełną ci cycki cementem 09:29 ależ wysoki sondzie 09:29 to była tylko gra 09:29 co prawda byłem terrorystą ale na dedast 2 09:31 dali ci kare bo zle podkladales bombe 09:31 (brak polskich znakow bo cos sie ten teges) 09:31 przesz nie jest przestępstwem lunatykować 09:31 wsadzać doniczki w piaach 09:36 Sopot 09:37 xD 09:39 Serafin to takie dziwne imię :vvv 09:41 nom 09:41 jak jakiś niebespieczny kwiatek 09:41 Serafin 09:41 hoho 09:42 >Słownik języka Polskiego 09:42 cicho bo sb wyda 09:44 Wystraszyłeś ich :\ 09:44 xD 09:44 ?! 09:44 oja 09:44 Aha 09:44 ktoś nowy sb 09:44 Co to ma być o.o 09:44 witamy w naszych skromnych progach PrzyByszu 09:44 To jest tak zwany "czat" 09:45 Witam 09:45 No dobry wieczór 09:45 oni cie zjedzo nie ufaj im 09:45 Nie, nie gadamy tu o pastach 09:45 Ja je czytam ... 09:45 spk 09:46 Cześć 09:46 Ten chat jest nawiedzony 09:46 ^ XD 09:46 Przez osoby na stronie z strasznym makaronie prosto z Biedronki ... 09:47 (wat) 09:47 żarcie z biedry 09:47 aaa 09:48 Jezu 09:48 Już ktoś kiedyś walnął pseudopastę o tym, "że ten czat nawiedzają demony hurrr durrr" 09:49 Dafuq 09:49 Wut ? 09:49 to były piękne czasy 09:50 Ta 09:50 RainbowFaneczka 09:50 Łowca i królowa lodów (lf) 09:50 Tęsknię za nią xd 09:50 echh 09:50 najbardziej to Bludimuszrum 09:51 lb go sb 09:51 Ked, w jakim Ty języku właściwie piszesz? 09:51 Idk 09:51 :vvv 09:51 >:vv 09:51 Super... 09:53 Sajko 09:54 Hm? 09:54 Zrób za mnie naleśniki 09:54 Nie umiem :< 09:54 ;^; 09:54 o/ 09:54 Hej 09:56 poco grać w quake'a w 2016? 09:57 Dafuq, czemu ja słucham Marii Peszek!? D: 09:58 idk 09:58 Ja też dk i w tym właśnie problem 10:00 Wow 10:03 Czy jeszcze ktoś się ostał? 10:04 Kurooo ^^ 10:04 Hej 10:04 "Jedźmy! Nikt nie woła..." 10:04 ??? 10:04 hej 10:04 Hej 10:04 (wat) 10:05 Wystraszyłem ją >:} 10:06 Hej 10:06 Hej 10:06 Co u Was? 10:06 Elo ziomekson, klapnij na sofixie joł 10:06 Huh? 10:07 W porządku 10:07 Przekaz konkret leci 10:07 W porządalu 10:07 Master 10:07 Przestan 10:07 Ale że co? 10:08 Jak wam mija noc? 10:08 W porząsiu gites jest 10:08 Hej wam wszystkim : ) 10:08 Hej Fiery 10:09 Wszystko ok Master? 10:09 Hej Diety 10:09 *Fiery 10:09 Dzięki, autokorekto 10:09 Eyup 10:10 A co ma być źle? 10:10 Idk 10:11 Err 10:11 A ten 10:12 Który? 10:12 Jaki kawal zrobiliscie na prima aprilis 10:12 Żodyn 10:12 o/ 10:14 Kupię sobie łódkę, bo gitarę już mam 10:14 Powiedziałam mamie, że nie kupiłam gazety .v. 10:14 I byde brzdękał 10:14 Wow 10:14 Best dżołk eva .v. 10:14 Potrzebuje czegos 10:14 Czym mozna zbic szybe 10:14 I zarowke 10:15 Sasiad uzywa jakiejs wypalajacej oczy 10:15 Nowl chce ukraść samochód, albo okraść sklep rtv/agd 10:15 Jego okno jest 30 metrow od mojego 10:15 Nowo* 10:15 użyj kubka z kawą 10:15 tylko nie takiego z szkła 10:16 W ogole 10:17 Jak mozna cala noc miec wlaczone swiatlo 10:17 I to tak mocne 10:17 Ze ja nie moge spac 10:18 a może ktoś go tam morduje? 10:18 Zapukaj do jego drzwi, a kiedy Ci otworzy to zbij mu żarówkę a potem wsadź mu rozbite szkło do ryła 10:18 (y) 10:18 Ale 10:18 On mieszka w rownoleglym bloku 10:18 Za zimno zeby wyjsc 10:19 To ubierz szlafrok 10:20 W stopy zimno 10:20 W twarz 10:20 W rece 10:20 To weź papcie 10:20 W ogole szlafroki slabo chronia 10:20 I koc 10:20 I rękawiczki 10:21 Takie do wyjmowania ciasta najlepiej 10:21 30 metrów się nie chce przejść, zeby sąsiada zamordować... 10:21 Do czego to doszło 10:21 Ale 10:21 Ja nie wyjde przez okno 10:21 I nie podejde mu pod okno 10:21 To wyjdź przez okno 10:21 Musialabym okrazyc blok 10:22 Trzeba się czasem poświęcić 10:22 Dla dobra ogółu 10:22 *rzuca w Mastera żelkami* 10:23 (huh) 10:23 Dla dobra ogółu 10:23 ... 10:23 Tak 10:23 Bier snajpę i strzelaj w żarówkę 10:23 * Master Of Death and Darkness je żelki 10:23 W głowę dziadowi 10:24 Gwarantuję ci że celownikiem mechanicznym nie przestrzelisz arbuza z odległości 100m 10:24 >odslon okno 10:24 >paraduj z gołą dupą 10:24 Dziekuje panie sąsiedzie 10:24 Eee 10:24 Masz widoczki korzystaj 10:25 witajcie ludzie i inni :) 10:25 Strzelaj kulkami w tyłek xD DDD 10:25 Hej 10:25 yo 10:25 widzę, że ciekawie tu u was xd 10:26 Hej lou 10:27 czo ja kulkami 10:27 kulami armatnimi xd 10:27 Witam o/ 10:27 yo 10:27 hej :) 10:27 Co to w ogóle za sąsiad? (wtf) 10:28 Hej 10:28 o/ 10:28 To te gnidy które wybiłeś :v 10:29 Moje 10:29 Lozko 10:29 Boli 10:29 o nje łóżko cierpi 10:29 złóżmy mu chołd 10:30 łóżko to wspaniała rzecz 10:30 najbardziej przydatna w całym życiu 10:31 walczmy o prawa łóżek! 10:31 Lodówka i biurko również 10:31 Słusznie :D 10:32 A kibel!? 10:32 "Osobiście uważam, że tlen jest ważniejszy" 10:32 Porcelanowy Telefon 10:32 a nie kibel 10:32 Telefon? 10:32 Nigdy nie byłeś master w więzieniu że nie wiesz? 10:32 Telefon. 10:33 No tak średnio ogarniam o co be 10:35 o/ 10:35 o/ 10:35 Hej 10:35 yo 10:35 Nie macie się czego obawiać 10:35 Wpadłem... bo tak :D 10:35 Ae... 10:36 Pffd 10:36 Było nie wpadać z dziewczyną 10:36 hej :) 10:37 muszę się was zapytać o coś bardzo ważnego 10:37 a mianowicie, czy dzisiaj jest piątek czy sobota? 10:37 Sobota. 10:37 Sobota 10:38 Dziękuję :D 10:39 A co? 10:39 Tak po prostu mam, że czasem zapominam jaki jest dzień, albo rok... 10:39 :v 10:40 w życiu tak bywa xd 10:40 raz się jest mną, raz kimś normalnym 10:40 życie życie jest nobelon 10:40 heloł 10:40 Hej 10:40 yo 10:41 hej :) 10:41 Powrócił z ciężkiej batalii 10:41 Na bomsite B 10:41 I już muszę na chwilę odejść xD 3 minutki max 10:41 Liczcie 10:41 Co za typ 10:41 00:44 10:42 Trzymam za słowo (son) 10:43 Jestę 10:43 A tak w ogóle to... 10:43 O co chodzi z Kuro? :vvvv 10:43 Brawo mój ty futrzaku, tuż przed końcem czasu 10:45 Aha 10:45 wow, zdążyłeś 10:45 brawo ty 10:46 e621 10:46 Brawo ja 10:46 Master, a jeśli tu są dzieci? 10:46 Idę, nerka 10:46 To nie wiedzą o co chodzi xd 10:46 nq 10:46 Bywaj Sajkuś 10:46 Narq 10:46 Pa pa :) 10:47 Ale dzieci są bardzo ciekawskie i by pewnie zgooglowały. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie znajdą, ale jeśli poszperać ;-; 10:47 .v. 10:47 nie zdziwiłbym się jakby połowa czatu znała tą nazwę xD 10:48 Ale po cholerę mówisz? Teraz na pewno wygooglują 10:48 :V 10:48 Aj ti ti 10:48 ej coś ze mną jest 10:48 nie wiem co to jest xd 10:49 trudno 10:49 Scora od najniższego 10:49 Masz dobre podejście. Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć 10:49 I nie popełnić błędu majstra 10:49 Serio... 10:49 Nie wypominaj mi 10:50 Plz ;-; 10:50 Ostrzeżenia były 10:50 a Ty i tak nie posłuchałeś 10:50 Pocieszam się faktem, iż nie są to zdjęcia 10:51 Ale zauważ jaka ludzka psychika może być chora 10:51 A no może. 10:51 To prawda. 10:51 Ale ludzie do tego jadą ręką po lewarze (bleurgh) 10:52 Aha 10:52 ;-; 10:52 No a nie? 10:52 Nie wiem 10:52 Ano, zawsze człowiek myśli że go już nic nie zaskoczy, a tu jednak ; D 10:52 Są takie zwyrole na świecie najprawdziwsze 10:53 Ale jak dla mnie chore jest to że człowiek coś takiego tworzy 10:53 więcej to już przesada 10:53 motsna 10:53 eh dopóki ja tego nie robię (idc) 10:54 Oj tam od razu chore : D 10:54 Żeby życie miało smaczek ;) 10:55 Ty nie wiesz co tam jest :S 10:55 Jeśli coś zostało uznane przez ponad tysiąc osób że coś z tym jest mocno nie tak, to chyba trochę jest :V 10:55 Żeby życie miało smaczek, raz człowieczek, raz zwierzaczek ^^ 10:55 Fiery to zapewne lubi 10:55 Tylko dlaczego od razu flaki i te sprawy? :S 10:55 Aracz miej się na baczności xd 10:56 Napisałbym Wam coś, ale nie mam zamiaru się przed Wami ZWIERZać, hyhy 10:56 (bleurgh) 10:57 No jasne że lubi, E621 - Glutaminian sodu : D 10:58 Odpowiedzialny za smak Umami, znaczy się słonego mięsa ; ) 10:58 Czemu miałbym nie lubić Gtsa? ^^ 10:59 bo to sztuczne? 10:59 A co w dzisiejszych czasach nie jest? ^^ 10:59 Poza paroma wyjątkami : ) 11:00 nawet życia bywa sztuczne 11:00 że tak się wtrącę :P 11:01 A ja tak napiszę, że każdy ma to co lubi :V 11:01 To bardzo mądra mądrość ludowa ; ) 11:01 Póki nie wtrąca się w życie innych niech robi ze sobą co chce 11:01 Kum.. ja lubię Śmigłowce, a żadnego nie mam : D 11:02 No ale lubisz śmigłowce - czyli masz coś do lubienia 11:02 a to że nie masz tego materialnie to inna sprawa 11:02 Ojej, wchodzimy w strefę metafizyczną, znaczy się ducha. 11:02 To się źle skończy ^^ 11:02 Nie 11:02 psychiczną 11:02 czyli że coś lubisz 11:03 I tyle no 11:03 A no lubię no : D 11:03 Lubię jak ktoś podkłada bombę pod sejm ^^ 11:03 Po co od razu bombę, jak można wysłać do gułagu 11:04 Eee tam, zrównać całą Wawę z ziemią od razu xD 11:04 Tylko słoików w kraju ubędzie, trzeba będzie importować ^^ 11:04 A tam do gułagu, a jak któryś wróci? : ) 11:05 Widzę, że rozmowa się rozkręca xd 11:05 Dlatego stawia się płoty i wyznacza wartowników. Zresztą, ktoś by ich zastąpił, nie mieliby gdzie wracać 11:05 Do widzenia, przyjaciele :D 11:05 Bywaj 11:05 Bywaj 11:06 A jak przekupią wartowników obietnicą stołków? ; ) 11:06 Ktoś by ich zastąpił tak.. 11:06 Tylko wiesz, to i tak jedno i to samo drzewo : ) 11:06 No to równie dobrze ja muszę iść do wojskowych i powiedzieć, że jak mi pomogą przejąć władzę to dam im stołki :V 11:07 Ale pamiętaj że muszą być z dobrego drewna : ) 11:07 A po za tym, naszą armią to byś nawet tego sejmu nie zajął xD 11:08 Co najwyżej nadali by się żeby przed nim wykopać kilka rowów. 11:08 Co jak co, ale akurat armię to mamy dobrą. Tylko że mało jej teraz 11:08 Niom, 2/3 to administracja, a reszta nie ma i sprzętu i wyszkolenia : ) 11:09 KBKAKMS to się walają po magazynach hurtowo :V A wyszkolenie ma, przynajmniej to wynika z tego co mówią wojskowi których znam 11:10 A ci których ja znam, mówią że w ogóle nie ma tam wyszkolenia, przynajmniej wśród zwykłych trepciów, nie mówię o jednostkach specjalnych. 11:11 Zawodowi czy jeszcze z obowiązkowej? 11:11 Tak mi mówili zawodowi ^^ 11:11 A ci z obowiązkowej, to i tak tylko kopacze rowów : ) 11:11 Ewentualnie mięsko armatnie. 11:12 Znaczy się, jakbyśmy te armaty mieli xD 11:12 No to ten którego ja znam w Dęblinie służy i tam jest wszystko na wysokim poziomie 11:12 Mają tam te najnowsze wyrzutnie plot, nie pamiętam jak się nazywały. Chyba mają raka, czy coś xD 11:13 A tu gdzie ja mieszkam, to jest na takim że Mateczka Rosja zajmie to jedną terenówką xD 11:13 Chociaż co do tych armat to jednak zwrócę honor : ) 11:14 Mamy Haubice Krab, całe 8 sztuk na cały kraj xD 11:15 Tu gdzie ja mieszkam też jest pułk przeciwlotniczy, i też mają najnowszy sprzęt ; ) 11:15 Oh 11:15 Pio? 11:16 Pozdrawiam :D 11:16 W ilości tak z pamięci eee.. dwóch działek z okresu papy Adolfa, jednego działa z okresu papy (niesprawne), kilku transporterów, i dwóch chyba wyrzutni : ) 11:16 Znaczy się wyrzutni to tak na papierze, bo w praktyce to bardziej taka duża mobilna bomba z kierowcą xD 11:17 To nie wiem gdzie Ty mieszkasz :V 11:17 Ja, przy granicy z obwodem Kaliningradzkim : ) 11:18 No wiesz, tutaj mamy najnowocześniejszy sprzęt, i systemy ochrony xD 11:19 Normalnie, zbrojowni pilnuje jeden gość z kluczem, a zbrojownia z jednym dojściem, w piwnicy chroniona jest najnowocześniejszymi żelaznymi kłódkami w ilości - sztuk x1 xD 11:19 Ja pod Warszawą i tam wszędzie w okolicach jest porządne wyposażenie. A ogólnie taki paradoks, bo najlepszy sprzęt mamy na zachodzie (okolice Szczecina, baza wojsk pancernych w Żaganiu gdzie mamy większość leopardów). Chyba po prostu wschód idzie na straty 11:20 Mógłby ktoś tam wbiec, zastrzelić gościa, zabrać mu klucz i już przejął by bazę wojskową xD 11:20 Bo by się do zbrojowni nie dostali xD 11:21 A nio, tysiąc tanków mamy : ) 11:21 Wut ? 11:22 No, Polska nasza ukochana posiada w siłach zbrojnych około 1000 czołgów ^^ 11:22 Z czego pewnie ze 100 jest sprawnych bojowo ^^ 11:22 czołgi chyba zabawkowe 11:22 Nie, no nasz Polski projekt - czołg Twardy : D 11:23 I tak na dzisiejsze czasy nie wymyślono niczego lepszego niż radzieckie konstrukcje 11:23 Z osłonami z beczek, pancerzem z tektury i armatą którą przy celnym strzale rozwalisz koło w Uazie jadącym zająć bazę wojskową ^^ 11:23 Był projek polskiego czołgu 11:24 Wycofany przez brak środków xd 11:24 A nuż, się będą musieli zatrzymać, i to czas będzie żeby wezwać posiłki : D 11:24 W Afganistanie jak amerykanie prosili o wsparcie helikoptera, to nie prosili o swoje tylko o Mi-24 :V 11:24 polskie czołgi mają żywe gąsienice 11:24 Polskie Czołgi Twardy, normalnie są na stanie : ) 11:24 A że są jakie są, no to cóż, peszek ^^ 11:25 Fajnie że mają, szkoda tylko że załoga długo w nich nie pożyje ^^ 11:25 Tamten czołg był taki czarny 11:26 http://superauto24.se.pl/galerie/120184/243429/polski-czog-pl-01-concept/ - o ten ci chodzi? : D 11:26 To taka ciekawostka, że tak samo nie pożyje w leopardach 11:27 bo z nowego działa i jeden i drugi dostaną tak samo 11:27 Nio, supi, wygląda kosmicznie, tylko że nigdy takiego czołgu jak tamten nie zbudowano ^^ 11:27 Znaczy zbudowano, ale to była makieta xD 11:27 A najbardziej na czołgi skarżą się załogi abramsów. O ile są praktycznie niewrażliwi, to albo gdzieś mogą utknąć, albo wystarczy zwykły samolocik 11:27 Fiery, dokładnie 11:27 Te same błędy jak z wielkimi czołgami niemieckimi z 2 wojny 11:28 Wygląda kosmicznie, ale to tylko wygląd, ani to armaty, ani pancerza, ani nic, właściwe to tylko fajnie wygląda na pokazie, ot czarny, kosmiczny polski supernowoczesny czołg ^^ 11:28 Nie ma pancerza tylko dlatego, że to makieta 11:29 Nio, i makietą pozostanie ^^ 11:29 Gdyby to zbudować to we wszystkim wypadłby lepiej niż leopard, ale cóż. Nie potrzebny i tak taki czołg 11:29 Wiesz, Abramsy to jednak jedne z najlepszych czołgów na świecie : ) 11:29 To draństwo na prawdę wiele wytrzyma ^^ 11:30 A to że czołg może utknąć, no zdarza się, a co do samolotów, heh, samoloty zatopią ci i pancernik : ) 11:30 Załogi tak nie uważają. Są najlepsze, póki wróg nie ma czym ich zniszczyć. A później podstawowa broń ppanc i koniec, bo ani jak ukryć, ani jak wycofać 11:30 Niby oficjalnie są szybkie, a w praktyce nie ma tego jak wykorzystać 11:32 Heh, i z Abramsa zostanie kupka popiołu jak dostanie ze śmigłowca kurcze, nie pamiętam jak się te rakiety zwały, ale rosyjskim odpowiednikiem rakiety Hellfire ^^ 11:33 A to z założenia ma tak być, że czołg ma być najlepszy póki nie ma czym go zniszczyć ^^ 11:33 A jak się coś znajduje, to kombinujemy, albo robimy nowy, którego dalej się nie da zniszczyć : ) 11:33 Tak było podczas drugiej wojny. Od pierwszej założenie jest takie, że czołg ma być najlepszy przeciwko temu, co może go zniszczyć, czyli głównie innym czołgom 11:34 Jak tak się zastanowić, to w sumie do dupy jest, że ludzie wymyślają to wszystko, marnują surowce, tylko po to, żeby siebie nawzajem mordować :\ 11:34 I piechocie, umocnieniom, wojskom pancernym, czołgi to bardzo uniwersalne są : ) 11:34 wojny się już z historii nie da wykorzenić 11:34 A Abrams tak samo może zostać przebity z dwóch kilometrów przez Leosia 2, jak Leoś 2 przez Abramsa 11:35 Wiesz, tylko Leosie nie mają takiego patentu jak mają Abramsy : ) 11:35 Pancerz reaktywny? 11:35 A mianowicie Abramsy są oklepane oprócz w luj mocnego pancerza ładunkami wybuchowymi ^^ 11:35 Który przy trafieniu wybuchają na zewnątrz amortyzując pocisk. 11:36 No, pancerz reaktywny. Tylko to też działa tylko w pełnej mierze 11:36 czołg nie jest cały obłożony 11:36 I tu nie mówię o tym, że odsłonięte są tak małe elementy jak jarzmo działa czy wizjer 11:37 Bo chronione są tylko burty kadłuba i wieży, czasami tył 11:37 No i starczy ^^ 11:37 Zależy jaki pocisk wystrzeli 11:37 Przyznam że Abrams jest najbardziej imperialnym czołgiem 11:38 Kto będzie celował w wizjer? w dzisiejszych czołgach to nie ma już klapki żeby odstrzelić załogę, tylko zestaw kamer i elektroniki : ) 11:38 No piszę że to nie są takie małę leementy 11:38 Cały przód czołgu, włącznie z wierzą, nie jest chroniony tymi ładunkami 11:38 *wieżą 11:38 A w jarzmo działa, ocho już widzę jak celują działo kiedy na nich taki szarżuje : D 11:38 Ja spadam, bywajcie ludziska 11:39 Bo i nie musi, pancerz jest pochyły i bardzo mocny ^^ 11:39 Bywaj. 11:39 -> I tu NIE MÓWIĘ o tym, że odsłonięte są takie małe elementy <- 11:39 Narazie 11:39 Jak pisałem, dzisiaj wystarczy odpowiedni pocisk :V 11:39 Zawsze wystarczył : D 11:39 I taka ciekawostka 11:39 Idealnie tak samo jest w PT-91 11:39 I ładunki i pochyły przedni pancerz 11:39 Ten sam system 11:40 A tak nasz kochany PT-91 - Twardy ^^ 11:41 Niom, nasza chluba z papieru i śliny xD 11:41 Trzymająca się na słowo honoru ^^ 11:42 Śmiałbym się gdyby to na prawdę nie był solidny czołg :V 11:42 Z tektury, dykty, sklejki i blachy po zużytych beczkach xD 11:42 sklejony taśmo 11:43 Solidny czołg, no jasne że solidny, czołg z założenia ma taki być, tylko problem że w porównaniu do innych to jest mało solidny ^^ 11:43 Podaj mi w jaki sposób i w stosunku do jakiego czołgu jest mniej solidny :P 11:44 Bo o ile jest już trochę przestarzały, bo nie modyfikowany, to cały czas bardziej nowoczesny niż podstawowy abrams (nie mówię o tych nowych) 11:44 Jeden i drugi czołg wychodzą z tego samego założenia 11:45 Zresztą są bardzo do siebie podobne 11:45 Tylko że my nie zmieniamy naszego na nowe 11:45 Za późno jest żebym ci szukał danych technicznych, ale kurcze, w stosunku do jakiego.. hmm, a musi być inny czołg? xD 11:45 Nie może być transporter xD 11:45 Aha 11:45 A ze wszystkiego i tak najlepsze są Merkawy :V 11:46 A tego nie znam ^^ 11:46 Izraelskie 11:47 Coś w stylu: Zróbmy leoparda, tylko żeby to nie był leopard i był lepszy 11:47 Ale Leopardy to dobre czołgi, uniwersalne : ) 11:47 I ma wbudowany przedział do transportu piechoty :X 11:48 Wiesz, piechota może i się transportować siadając półdupkiem z tyłu maszyny : ) 11:48 No i są dobre. Ale Izrael chciał własne, a dla nich własne musi być lepsze 11:48 Cóż, w takim razie nie wiem po co bwp 11:48 Bradleye i te sprawy 11:48 A no, do koszenia piechoty : D 11:48 Mogą też jechać na rowerze 11:48 Przecież jakoś się trepcie muszą transportować ^^ 11:49 Jednak lepiej być w środku. Ruscy się nauczyli po interwencji w Afganistanie że za duże straty są przy oszczędzaniu na transporcie 11:49 nawet jak na nich 11:50 A po za tym taki BWP lepiej poradzi sobie z wrażą szturmującą piechotą niż czołg : ) 11:50 A na upartego może nawet spróbować zestrzelić śmigłowiec ^^ 11:50 To już jest skrajne i niekoncepcyjne wykorzystanie pojazdu. Tego się nie bierze pod uwagę 11:51 Ale się da :d 11:51 Klaus, zestrzel te samoloty xD 11:51 A Merkawa jest tak sprytnie skonstruowana, by sobie radzić i samodzielnie i przy wspieraniu piechoty 11:52 A co do Afganistanu, nauczki, i tego wszystkiego, jest jedno uniwersalne rozwiązanie - http://x3.cdn03.imgwykop.pl/c3201142/comment_lctLVJRiEDjNYPOd4P0FN70D0YUdjOto.jpg : D 11:52 Izrael to jest jedyny kraj zachodu który jest w stanie bezpośredniego konfliktu od kilku lat i akurat oni się na walce najlepiej tam znaja 11:52 To ja tak zdisuję i napisze, remove zachód 11:53 http://hateusa.narod.ru/world1.jpg 11:53 Amerykańce też są w stanie bezpośredniego konfliktu cały czas : D 11:53 Tylko że to nie dotyka ich granic 11:54 i te konflikty to nie jest sprawa "abo zrobimy coś dobrego, albo po nas", tylko "o, możemy sobie poeksperymentować" 11:54 Hahahaha, ale ta mapa ma jeden zasadniczy problem po usunięciu USA ^^ 11:54 Teraz już nic nie trzyma Kanady, spadnie z góry i sprasuje meksyk xD 11:55 O, siemasz Arma o/ 11:55 xD 11:55 Ogólnie to amerykanie co chwile wprowadzają nowy sprzęt, zaraz go wycofują 11:56 szukają tego swojego sposobu i może coś znajdą 11:56 Ale jeszcze się jakoś nie pokazali 11:56 Poza tym że mają kilka starych przy których zostali i jest całkiem w porządku 11:56 Branoc ... 11:56 Dobranoc 2016 04 01